1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic engine control of internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,597 teaches a means for controlling fuel flow or secondary air in the event of a stuck throttle when operating an internal combustion engine. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,832 issued to Maute et al. also teaches an emergency driving function in the event of a stuck or disabled throttle. However, there is no teaching of specifically calculating available engine torque as part of an engine control strategy.
While these and other patents teach maintaining some vehicle driveability in the event of a stuck throttle, there is still a need for improved failure mode operation of an internal combustion engine. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.